1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to quality data and more particularly relates to discrete supplier quality data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Often companies that do in-house manufacturing use sophisticated quality analysis to determine if quality of a component or service is adequate or needs improvement. The company may use six-sigma control charts and other tools to analyze quality. When a company outsources manufacturing, suppliers may also use sophisticated quality analysis internally, but often supply discrete quality data to the company along with components supplied to the company or with service provided over a particular time period on behalf of the company.